1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the application relate to encoding and decoding of a video, in which a multilayer prediction structure based on inter prediction, intra prediction, and interlayer prediction is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. According to a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data of a spatial region is transformed into coefficients of a frequency domain via frequency transformation. According to a video codec, an image is split into blocks having a predetermined size, discrete cosine transformation (DCT) is performed on each block, and frequency coefficients are encoded in block units, for rapid maximum coding utilization of frequency transformation. Compared with image data of a spatial region, coefficients of a frequency domain are easily compressed. In particular, since an image pixel value of a spatial region is expressed according to a prediction error via inter prediction or intra prediction of a video codec, when frequency transformation is performed on the prediction error, a large amount of data may be transformed to 0. According to a video codec, an amount of data may be reduced by replacing data that is consecutively and repeatedly generated, with small-sized data.
A multilayer video codec encodes and decodes a base layer video and at least one enhancement layer video. Amounts of data of the base layer video and the enhancement layer video may be reduced by removing temporal/spatial redundancy and layer redundancy of the base layer video and the enhancement layer video.
A highly efficient video compressing method is required.